Das Ende der Potters
by AmiGryffindor
Summary: Das Ende von Lily und James geschrieben an einem ziemlich regnerischen Nachmittag, auf die Richtigkeit der Gesamten Handlung wird allerdings keine Garantie gegeben, da gewisse Teile der Bücher bereits vergessen wurden.


"BRINGT MIR DIE POTTERS ..." Dieser Ruf hallte durch ganz Groß Britannien und durch alle Köpfe der Todesser. Niemand konnte sich dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords entziehen. Auch Peter hörte die Stimme, wie sie immer lauter wurde. Er sass in seinem Haus nicht weit von Godric's Hollow entfernt und machte sich bereit, bereit endlich das Versprechen zu erfüllen, was er damals dem Dunklen Lord gab, als dieser noch Lehrer in Hogwarts war. Ihm eines Tages zu verraten wo James sich versteckt hielt. Der Preis für diese kleine Information, war wahrlich höher als der Wert selbst. Denn Vorlost hatte damals sofort dafür gesorgt, dass die Slytherins ihn, den kleinen dummen Peter in Ruhe ließen und er somit problemlos durch die Schuljahre kommen konnte. Nun würde der Dunkle Lord den Lohn für seine Mühen anfordern. Peter zitterte vor Angespanntheit. Seit Vorlost die Schule nach seinem ersten Schuljahr verlassen hatte, hatte er diesen nur bei den einberufenen Todessertreffen wieder gesehen und darum war er froh. In die Augen von ihm zu blicken, diese dunklen blauen Augen, das war für keinen Zauberer etwas. Niemand außer Albus Dumbledore selbst schien diesen Augen widerstehen zu können.

Sirius schreckte plötzlich hoch. Ein kalter Windhauch war durch sein Schlafzimmer gezogen und er versuchte krampfhaft den Ort wo dieser herkam auszumachen. Doch es war nirgendwo etwas zu erkennen, alle Türen und Fenster waren geschlossen. Sirius erhob sich leise seufzend und sah sich dann um. Wie lange war es doch nun schon her, seit sich die Marauders getrennt hatten? Waren es Wochen oder gar Jahre? Remus war auf jeden Fall sauer auf ihn, als er ihn nicht an der Unterhaltung zwischen Peter, Lily, James und ihm teilhaben ließ. Doch Remus durfte einfach nicht dabei sein, da Sirius ihn nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen wollte, denn das was dort besprochen werden würde, hätte im Notfall den Freund in arge Bedrängnis bringen können. Irgendwie bereute es Sirius nun, dass er Peter nur mit dem Wissen von Peter, James und Lily als deren Geheimniswahrer einsetzen ließ. Was wäre wenn Peter doch nicht so dumm war, wie sie alle dachten? Sirius verwarf diesen Gedanken und legte sich wieder schlafen.

Peter wurde immer ungeduldiger. Er spürte wie das Dunkle Mal auf seiner Haut zu brennen begann. Gleich war er hier, der Dunkle Lord. Gleich würde er sein Versprechen einfordern. Peters gesamter Körper zitterte voller Erwartung auf das Kommende.

Eine Tür zerbarst im unteren Geschoss und Stimmen waren zu hören. Doch als Peter aufsah war da nur der Dunkle Lord selbst, der ihn anlächelte, während seine Augen nur so glühten. Peter wusste was jetzt kommen würde, er hielt Voldemort den Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal hin und schloss gleich darauf aufgrund der aufkommenden Schmerzen die Augen. "Du hast mich also nicht verraten, aber du weißt wo die Potters sind?" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords durchzog Peters gesamten Körper mit einem Schauder.

"Ja ... Mylord ..." Peters Stimme war nur noch ein reines Piepsen. "Ich w-weiß, wo James und L-lily sind ... Sirius hat Sie ge-gebeten m-ich einzusetzen, als Geheimniswahrer, weil Ihr, oh Mylord, mich nie als den Geheimniswahrer der Potters erwarten würdet." "Das ist wahr ..." Um die Lippen des Dunklen Lords umspielte sich plötzlich ein Lächeln. Sirius Black hatte es also wieder versucht, wie in all den Jahren zuvor, ihn zu täuschen. Aber zum ersten Mal war es nicht Black gewesen, der das Ass im Ärmel gehabt hatte, sondern er selbst. Er Tom Vorlost Riddle, der Dunkle Lord, Anführer der Todesser und der Erbe von Slytherin und nicht dieser vorlaute, besserwisserische Black, der sich gegen ihn erwehrt und sogar dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Dumbledore ihn am Ende von Black erstem Schuljahr aus dem Schuldienst entließ.

Sirius fuhr wieder aus dem Schlaf. Irgendwer hatte so eben an ihn gedacht, irgendwer sehr dunkles, irgendwer sehr gefährliches. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Hatte er im letzten Moment wirklich das Gesicht Voldemorts vor seinen Augen gesehen. Er war doch nicht etwa ... "... auf der Suche nach Lily und James ..." Die letzten Worte schrie Sirius, sie verhallten jedoch ungehört an den Wänden seines Schlafzimmers. So schnell wie jetzt war Sirius noch nie aus seinem Bett aufgesprungen, er zog sich blitzschnell an, kramte seinen Zauberstab hervor und wollte sich gerade nach Hogsmeade aparieren, um dann nach Hogwarts zu laufen und Dumbledore nach dem genauen Aufenthaltsort von Lily und James und dem süßen kleinen Harry zu fragen, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Würde ihm Dumbledore überhaupt glauben, dass er Peter als Geheimniswahrer eingesetzt hatte? Oder würde er das als eine Falle betrachten, mit der er den Schulleiter nur in Sicherheit wiegen wollte? Immerhin war Sirius während seiner Schuljahre in Hogwarts oft genug mit Voldemort in Verbindung gebracht worden, ob gewollt oder ungewollt und da half auch die Tatsache nichts, dass Sirius vom Sprechenden Hut vor scheinbar Ewigkeiten nach Gryffindor geschickt worden war, denn auch Gryffindors zählten mittlerweile zu den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts.

"GODRIC'S HOLLOW ..." Voldemort verfluchte sich innerlich. Warum war er da denn nicht selbst drauf gekommen. Kein Ort war besser geeignet jemanden vor einem Slytherin zu verstecken. Wobei das war passte, denn auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht würden selbst die guten Kräfte des Gryffindors den Dunklen Lord nicht mehr aufhalten können. "Du bleibst hier und verschweigst, dass wir uns gesehen haben ... ansonsten ..." Voldemort machte eine Bewegung die nur zu deutlich für Peter war und er trat augenblicklich einige Schritte von seinem Meister und Gebieter, als den er ihn betrachtete zurück. "Ich werde hier b-bleiben und keiner Menschenseele etwas s-sagen, Mylord ..." Peter nickte eifrig, um sein Wohlwollen noch einmal zu bestätigen. Dieses schien Voldemort zu genügen, denn er verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

"Ich muss zu Peter ... ich muss ihn warnen." Sirius hatte es mit einem Mal sehr eilig. Er disaparierte und tauchte kurz nachdem Voldemort verschwunden war, vor Peters Haus auf. Hier schien es ungemein still zu sein, denn nicht ein Vogel war zu hören und auch die Insekten und anderen Tiere, die sich normal zu dieser Tageszeit hätten zeigen müssen, waren verschwunden. Angsterfüllt betrat Sirius nun Peters Haus und entdeckte diesen überraschender Weise mit einem Buch in der Hand, vor dem Kamin sitzend. "Du liest?" Sirius sah ihn sehr skeptisch an." "S-sirius ... w-wie kommst du h-hier d-denn her ... also ich, ich gucke mir nur dieses alte F-fotoalbum von u-uns und d-den Anderen an." "Du stotterst doch sonst nicht so ... ist irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Sirius trat langsam näher an Peter heran und betrachtete diesen eingehend. "Du verschweigst mir doch nicht etwa etwas?" "Nein, n-natürlich n-nicht, Sirius? W-wir sind d-doch F-f-freunde. Du. James, Remus, Lily und ich ... Freunde, verstehst du, Sirius?" "Was hast du getan ..." Sirius packte Peter mit einem Mal am Kragen und zog ihn aus dem Sessel. "Los sprich oder soll ich dir einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals hetzen." Doch bevor Sirius eine Antwort von Peter bekam, hatte der sich plötzlich in die kleine Ratte verwandelt, hüpfte vom Sessel und rannte durch Sirius Beine hindurch und durch die Tür nach draußen.

"Ein gar wunderschönes Haus ..." Voldemort klatschte kurz anerkennend in die Hände, ehe die Tür zum Haus der Potters mit einem Mal zerbarst. James hatte ihn bereits erwartet oder vielmehr er hatte sein Kommen geahnt. Den Zauberstab fest umklammert wandte er sich direkt an den Dunklen Lord, er musste schnell sein und durfte keine Angst zeigen und den Anderen im Notfall töten.

"Verfluchte Ratte, dich kriege ich ..." Sirius rannte hinter der kleinen Ratte her, erkannte jedoch schnell dass er nur als Tier eine Chance haben und Peter einholen würde. So schlugen dann schließlich vier Pfoten hinter der kleinen Ratte auf den Asphalt, welche Sirius weit weg von Godric's Hollow und weit weg von dem, was dort passieren würde, führte.

"Du wirst niemals siegen Voldemort, am Ende werden wir über dich und deine Todesser triumphieren und auf der Welt wird wieder frieden herrschen ..." James Stimme klang entschlossen wie noch nie. "Schade, dass du das nun leider nicht mehr erleben wirst ..." Voldemort zeigte James sein bestes und freundlichstes Lächeln, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. "Stirb ... Potter ..." Der grüne Lichtblitz war weithin zu sehen, verschwand jedoch so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Sirius erhielt plötzlich einen Stich inmitten seines Herzens und er hielt für einige Sekunden inne. Dieses sorgte für einen ungeheuren Vorsprung seitens von Peter und so konnte sich dieser schließlich in einer kleinen Marktgasse unter einem Weidenkorb verstecken, während an ihm die ersten Muggel, die ihre Morgeneinkäufe machten, vorbei schritten.

Auch Lily spürte ein Stechen in ihrem Herzen, jedoch wußte sie, wovon es her rührte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihren so geliebten Mann, ihren so geliebten James ermordet und er würde gleich zu ihr hochkommen. "Harry ..." Lily rannte schnell ins Schlafzimmer. Klein Harry schlief noch friedlich in seinem Kinderzimmer, er schien von dem grünen Lichtblitz da draußen nichts mitbekommen zu haben, seine Atmung war die ruhige eines Kindes und sein Gesicht war rosig, als würde er einen schönen Traum haben.

Die Schritte Voldemorts auf der Treppe waren nicht zu hören und dennoch wusste Lily, dass er bald auftauchen würde. Sie gab Harry einen zärtlichen Kuss, in dem sie all ihre Mutterliebe steckte und wappnete sich dann mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Sirius erkannte schnell, dass Peter ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatte, denn unter diesen vielen Muggeln würde er ihn unmöglich fangen oder gar vernichten können. Mit tapsigen Schritten ging er an dem Weidenkorb vorbei und tat so als hätte er die kleine Ratte nicht bemerken würde.

"Nimm mich aber lass meinen Sohn am Leben ..." Lilys Stimme zitterte vor Angespanntheit und Furcht. Sie wußte, dass sie gegen Voldemort nicht die geringste Chance hatte. Doch sie mußte es versuchen. Harry durfte einfach nichts passieren. Er war doch ihr aller Stolz.

Peter wurde mit einem Mal sehr unruhig und kroch unter dem Weidenkorb hervor. Was er dann jedoch tat würde Sirius wohl nie verstehen können, denn Peter verwandelte sich plötzlich zurück und rannte dann in eine noch schmalere Gasse hinein. Das alles geschah so schnell dass die Muggel Peters Verwandlung gar nicht wahrgenommen hatten. Wobei wer interessierte sich schon für einen kleinen, laufenden, dicklichen Kerl?

Lily hatte Harry nun auf den Arm genommen und wich vor Voldemort zurück. Sie konnte immer noch aus dem Fenster springen und somit vor ihm fliehen. Jedoch schien das nicht so ratsam, denn unter Harrys Kinderzimmerfenster war der Treppenabgang zur hinteren Kellertür. Sie würden auf jeden Fall hart landen. Aber war das Risiko hier nicht geringer, als dem wirklichen Todesboten so einfach entgegen zu blicken?

Sirius verfluchte sich leise. Warum hatte er Peter nicht gleich mit irgend einem Zauber an dem Sessel festbinden können, jetzt musste er hinter dieser kleinen Ratte her rennen. Kurz bevor er die schmalere Gasse erreichte verwandelte auch er sich zurück. Peter schien ihn zu erwarten. Er sass Sirius böse lächelnd entgegen, während er, Sirius konnte es gar nicht fassen, während er sich einfach einen Finger seiner rechten Hand abschnitt. "Warum tust du das, Peter?" Sirius Gesicht hatte noch nie so viel Fassungslosigkeit gehabt. "Was ich hier tue, Sirius? Was ich hier tue? Ich trenn mir einen Finger ab, damit er das letzte von mir ist, was hier von mir überleben wird. Was denkst du wie oft ich es gehaßt habe in deinem, James und Remus Schatten zu stehen. Die Anderen haben mich doch nur gemocht, weil ihr mich als Freund akzeptiert habt." "Aber das stimmt doch nicht, Peter. Sie mochten dich wirklich." Sirius Stimme hatte nun einen leicht ängstlichen Ton an sich. "Nein. Sie mochten mich nicht. Obwohl jetzt werden sie mich auf jeden Fall nicht mehr mögen, Sirius." Peter stockte, während er Sirius mit durchdringenden Augen, die dieser noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, ansah. "Was hast du getan, ich frage dich, was hast du getan." Sirius trat auf Peter zu und begann an ihm zu schütteln, während sich Peters Blut auf seiner, auf der Kleidung von Sirius und auf die Umgebung verteilte.

"Nimm mich aber lass Harry am Leben ..." Lilys Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flehen, während sie Voldemort entgegen sah. Harry fest an sich gedrückt. Ein gleißender grüner Lichtblitz sollte ihr Ende sein, doch bevor sie leblos auf den Boden sank, den kleinen Harry immer noch in ihren Armen, küsste sie ihren kleinen Sohn noch ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn und übertrug ihm so den Schutz, den nur eine Mutter auf ihr Kind übertragen konnte, mit dem Wissen, dass diesem nichts passieren könnte. Dann verstarb sie mit einem letzten Gedanken an ihren Sohn und an ihren geliebten Mann und an die Freunde, die fernab von ihnen hoffentlich in Sicherheit waren. Selbst in ihrem Tod dachte sie noch gut über Peter, welcher sie und James doch so schändlich verraten hatte.

"Verrate mir gefälligst was du getan hast ..." Sirius schütteln wurde heftiger und Peters Gesicht verzerrte sich leicht zu einer Grimasse. "Was ich getan habe, Sirius? Was ich getan habe? Ich habe nur dem Dunklen Lord verraten, wo er seinen größten Feind finden wird und er ist gewiss gerade dabei Lily und James zu töten und danach kommt er zu Remus und dann zu dir, damit du endlich das bekommst was du verdienst." Peters Worte verhallten in einem tiefen spöttischen Lachen, das Sirius Fassung völlig den Bach runter gehen ließ.

Voldemort beugte sich nun zu Harry herunter. "Dutschidutschidu ... ja du bist aber ein kleiner Süßer, siehst deinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich. Eigentlich schade, dass ich auch dich jetzt töten muss, aber ich muss der Prophezeiung entgegen wirken, dass ein kleines Kind wie du mich eines Tages besiegt." Voldemorts Stimme klang irgendwie sanft und trotzdem begann der kleine Junge aus Leibeskräften zu weinen und zu schreien. "Keine Angst es wird nicht weh tun, nur ein leichter, kurzer Schmerz da." Voldemort deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Harrys Stirn. Dann bereitete er sich auf sein wohl nicht letztes Avada Kedavra des Tages vor, schließlich wollte er bis Sonnenuntergang noch mindestens diese verfluchten Lupin und Black erledigt haben, wobei für Sirius würde er sich Zeit nehmen. Dieser verfluchte Unglücksbringer sollte schön langsam sterben.

"Stupor ..." Sirius krachte unsanft gegen die gegenüberliegende Gassenwand. Peter war entschlossen wie noch nie. "Tut mir leid, Padfoot. Aber ich muss jetzt leider gehen." Lächelnd sah er zu einigen Muggeln hinüber, während er mit seinem Zauberstab leicht gegen seinen Hals tippte Sonorus . Dann rief er so laut, dass selbst die weit entfernteren Muggel es hören konnten. "Der Mörder Sirius Black ist hier drüben und tötet gerade den armen Peter Pettigrew." Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf das Schaufenster eines Feuerwerkverkäufers. Im nächsten Moment explodierte die gesamte Gasse in roten Flammen. Sirius konnte sich noch gerade so in einen Hauseingang retten. Doch die 13 Muggel, die sich gerade vor der kleinen Gasse befanden fanden in der Feuerwelle den Tod. Peter jedoch flüchtete einfach mit den anderen Ratten durch die Kanalisation, während sein Finger als einziger Hinweis, dass er wirklich dort gewesen war zurück blieb. Nun war es gut, dass er damals dabei gewesen war, als sich Sirius und James gegenseitig das Animagus-Sein beibrachten.

"Adieu, kleiner Harry Potter." Auch auf Harry ließ Voldemort den Todesfluch los. Doch irgend etwas ging schief denn anstatt, dass der Junge sofort getötet wurde, prallte der Zauber einfach von Harrys Stirn, wie von einem Spiegel ab und prallte mit voller Wucht auf den Dunklen Lord. Dieser schien völlig in der Luft zerrissen zu werden und nur ein kleiner Schatten seiner selbst blieb zurück.

In der kleinen Gasse beruhigte sich mit einem Mal alles. Die Flammen hörten auf. Sirius sah verwirrt auf. Mit einem Mal war er umringt von Ministeriumszauberern. Einige von ihnen kannte er sehr gut, doch er hatte nicht die Absicht sich ihnen zu erben. Er hatte ja nichts getan. Er musste erst wissen, was mit Lily und James passiert war. Er wußte mit einem Mal um ihren Aufenthaltsort, Peter hatten ihn im letzten Moment unbewußt verraten. Godric's Hollow.

Sirius wagte es einfach so vom Fleck weg zu disaparieren, er würde schon nicht in ein Auto krachen, wen er wieder auftauchte. Als er vor dem Haus der Potters auftauchte war dieses zerstört. Mit angsterfüllter Miene sah er sich um, rannte dann schließlich in das Haus und sank vor James Leiche in die Knie. "Warum nur, warum?" Seine Stimme ging in einem Schluchzen unter, was offenbar jemanden, der sich oben befand auf ihn aufmerksam machte. War Voldemort etwa noch am Leben?" Sirius zückte augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab, als er das behaarte Gesicht von Hagrid erkannte. Hagrids Augen waren gerötet und er trug ein kleines Bündel in den Armen. Auch Hagrid hatte einen Zauberstab gezückt, oder viel mehr einen Schirm, senkte diesen jedoch sofort wieder, als er Sirius erkannte. "Er hat Lily auch getötet, sie liegt oben Sirius. Er ist aber dann verschwunden. Ich muss klein Harry jetzt zu Dumbledore bringen, er weiß was zu tun ist." Hagrids Stimme klang ungewohnt monoton, während er immer wieder versuchte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. "Darf ich ihn noch einmal sehen, bevor du gehst. Sirius versuchte seine Fassung zu bewahren. Hagrid konnte nur nicken und reichte ihm dann das kleine Bündel. Sirius strich Harry sanft die Haare aus der Stirn und sah ihn dann erstarrt an, denn auf Harrys Stirn prangte nun eine grosse Narbe.

"Ich muss jetzt leider." Hagrids Stimme klang schniefend und entschuldigend. "Ja ..." Sirius nickte nur. "Nimm meine Maschine, sie müßte draußen im Schuppen stehen. Ich habe sie James für die erste Zeit geliehen gehabt. Er braucht sie ja jetzt nicht mehr." Sirius kam das alles völlig unwirklich und gar nicht real vor. Es war alles nur ein böser Traum, aus dem er wohl gleich erwachen würde. Er würde in seinem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts sein und die Betten von James, Remus und Peter neben ihm. Sie waren noch in Hogwarts und Dumbledore beschützte sie.

Lange noch schaute Sirius dem Motorrad nach, welches schon lange hinter den Häusern verschwunden war und als die Ministeriumszauberer nun hier auftauchten wehrte er sich nicht. Wozu auch, denn es war ja alles nur ein Traum. Ein Traum aus dem er bald erwachen würde.

ENDE dieser ff


End file.
